


Love On A Rooftop

by EROQ



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Love, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EROQ/pseuds/EROQ
Summary: Just because you reunite doesn't mean that all the hurt goes away. What happens when long buried secrets come to the forefront and threaten to destroy the peace only just found?For Ruby and Fernando, their story was cut short. Now however, they will discover what it really means to love one another.This is my idea of what I believe their relationship could have been like if they'd been given more time.





	1. Fernando

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing this particular couple so I hope I do right by them. Still haven't decided if I will bring Donna into this fic, tbh, I still can't believe they killed her off! Sorry for any spelling and/or grammatical errors, I try to get them all but sometimes it doesn't quite work.

Mexico- 1958

It was the height of summer. Long hot days and warm, balmy nights that seemed to never end. A young Ruby Sheridan was sat upright at her vanity backstage, dripping in sequins and rhinestones, readying herself for an evening of performing. The room she had been given at the club was nice enough, nothing like it had been back home but that mattered not to the young singer.

She was happy to give up all the luxury with the freedom Mexico had promised. Across the barren walls were scatterings of treasured photos and posters of her appearances. Only one person’s face missing from the collection. That of her mother’s…if she could really be called that. After all what kind of a woman would try and marry he daughter off at 19 to someone almost 20 years older than her? True he was rich but she could never love him. He was too cruel of a man.

Ruby may have been young but even then she knew, Ruby Sheridan was put on this earth to achieve something from her life and that’s exactly what she would do. Even if it meant leaving everything she knew behind.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby headed for the stage. Completely unaware of how much her life was about to change.

 

Kalokairi- Present Day

Finally drawing back from his lips due to nothing other than the desperate need to breathe, Ruby gazed upon the man she thought she’d lost forever but had never been able to forget. Questions swam through her head at an ungodly speed but she still couldn’t fathom the event that had just occurred. How was he here? Did he know? So many questions it brought tears to her eyes as she began to caress the face she’d so long dreamt of. Still beaming at him through it all. Eventually, she willed herself to speak.

“Hi.”

Just one word, but it was enough. Tears fell freely down her face as the now much older woman struggled to understand the wave of emotions she felt for the man of whose embrace she was now being pulled back into willingly.

“I thought I’d lost you. How can you be here? It makes no sense.” Ruby tried to continue but the sheer impact of the day had gotten to her. Hands grasped frantically to one another in a fruitful attempt to confirm that they were once again reunited on this island, so many years later. As though leaving any space between them would break the wonderful spell that has been cast. Ruby continued to burrow her face further into his chest as to stop the crowd of people still circling them from seeing her as anything less that perfectly presented. Fernando did nothing but laugh and lift her head so to see her beautiful, though slightly damp eyes. Completely ignoring the trail of glitter she left imprinted upon him.

“ Fate Mi Amor. It seems there is still more to our story than either of us had dared hope.”

Quickly realising that standing entwined with one in the middle of a crowd was making Ruby uncomfortable, Fernando had the good sense to guide his lost love away from their curious eyes. Though, if it had been up to him, he would have declared then and there, in front of all the hotels guests, that this amazing woman had owned his heart for the last 45 years and would continue to do so until his final breath. Unafraid and unashamed at the love he allowed himself to once again feel for her. However, Fernando knew that Ruby’s feelings, though deep running, were private. For the ears of whom they were about only an he could appreciate this for as long as she kept looking as him as though he were her entire being. Taking her hand in his, Fernando led Ruby down the steps away from the hotels lights towards the beach, grabbing a towel along the way. He was sure to keep his arm wrapped firmly around her waist as Ruby attempted to navigated the cobbled island in those sinfully flattering yet highly inappropriate heals. The woman never did dress for practicality but now was not the time for injury. Not when they finally had time to spend together without threat of war or separation come morning. Fernando was resolute in his wishes not to waste a single second of it and so they descended slowly, enjoying the cool breeze blowing in.

When they reached the bottom of the worn staircase, Fernando motioned for  
her to sit on the towel he’d now laid upon the sandy beach. Taking his hands, Ruby lowered herself atop the white fabric, tucking her legs underneath her as she descended. Fernando came to sit alongside her, allowing Ruby’s weight to be rested against his side, her head fitting perfectly against his shoulder. Fernando could scarcely believe the sight that was resting against him.

The woman he’d believed had been lost to him forever, finally returned. It was as though the world finally made sense again as they sat there together, silently looking out across the open water. To him, time inconsequential as he carefully ran his hand over her arm. True she had aged since they had been parted, but not in any way that mattered to him. Even all these years later, Ruby still had the same blinding smile that stopped his heart and eyes that sparkled like the stars above. Beholding her now in the pale moonlight, it was as through no time has escaped them. It was as though they were the same young fools in love they had been. No heartbreak. No pain.

However, he knew that not to be the truth. Tragedy had befallen them too early and forced them live life as strangers. He scarcely knew of her life these past years any more than she could have known of his. It seemed cruel how their love could have remained though they both now must have changed so much. Would she still love him come morning when upon realising the boy she’d fallen for no longer existed. Died the day she walked away and left him standing alone.

Moments passed as they sat together in near darkness. Only sounds of the tide and their heartbeats echoing in the night. From here, not even the party could be heard. It was as though, for this moment at least, the world only existed for the both of them. Ruby’s hand came to interlace within his. Small motions of his thumb over her skin, every so often gliding over the spot that had once held something important to them both.

Finally, Ruby moved to sit in front of him, slowly caressing his face as she began to ask the questions burning inside.

“How are you here?” she eventually managed to choke out. Tears once again threatening to stream down her perfected face. “ I thought I’d lost you. I thought you had died. Why didn’t you come and find me? You promised you would find me.”

With this last question Fernando once again drew her to his chest, allowing her tears to fall against him. Taking no notice of the trails of glitter and black marks she’d left on his shirt, Fernando focused on the way her nails dug into him, testing that he was really here with her.

Fernando began to play with the ends of Ruby’s now white hair, twisting it’s softness around his fingers, not missing the way her lips curved into a small smile with his actions. Pressing a kiss atop her head, Fernando tried to organise his thoughts in a way that would answer her question.  
“ I swear to you Mi Amor, I never forgot you. But the war…” he started ”the war lasted longer than we could have ever predicted. Everything we had built together had been destroyed. I could offer you nothing.” Fernando felt Ruby pull back from him and stare him dead in the eye. His heart broke at the pain he saw reflected within them.

“Why didn’t you come and find me?” she repeated once again. Each word stabbing agonisingly at his heart. Her vulnerability leaving no room for meaningless excuses.

Fernando cast his look downwards, unable to see the effect his tale would have upon her.

“I tried Mi Amor. I came to America” He began. Passion building with the heavy burden he was releasing. “I headed straight to Los Angles” he continued “but by the time I got there, it was too late. You were already gone. Married to another man. It broke my heart but I couldn’t take that from you. All I’ve ever wanted was you happiness my love.”

If Fernando had not of adverted his gaze, he would have seen the look of utter confusion flicker across his partners face before it became as hard as the diamonds she was wearing.

“Who told you I was married?”

The ice in her voice shocked Fernando. Ruby had always been fiery. Her emotions running hot with passion. Composure and logic out of the window, forgotten as soon emotions heightened. However, this cold, overly controlled creature before him was something entirely different. Something he felt he didn’t dare touch and so he continued to bow his head in silence. Praying that she would understand his distance. Luckily, the cold front left as quickly as it came. A crushing sigh emitted from his love that bore the burden of their shared heartbreak. Head resting against his, disbelieving the tragedy he did not yet know of.

“I was never married. You have to believe me my love.” Ruby’s explained in a voice now no more than a soft whisper.  
“How could I ever? When I left, you promised you would find me. I never stopped waiting for you. For 40 years I waited for you to come back to me. I thought you’d died.” Ruby raised her lovers head so she could once again look deep into his soulful eyes. It was important that he understood the weight of what she was about to say.

“How could you ever think there could be anyone else? You ruined me dear. Left it so no man could ever come close to my heart again.” With an elusive smile, Ruby once again kissed Fernando’s lips in confirmation. Allowing him to seek the comfort radiating from it.

Fernando allowed himself the love he was gifted, though answers now only leading to more questions. Questions he knew inevitably that would led to them both crying and heartbroken ‘til dawn. So he made a decision. Tonight was not a nice for tears…it was a night for celebration. Regardless of the past, they were together once more and he would damned to waste another moment of that wallowing in regret for things that had already passed.

Pushing himself from upon the beachfront, Fernando moved to stand in front of the woman he’d loved for a lifetime. Presenting his hand, he simply asked  
“ Baila conmigo mi amor?”.

The sound of his warm voice made Ruby smirk as she met his loving gaze. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she shot him a questioning look.

“You want to dance? Now? You do realise I’m not as young as I was before?”

Fernando did nothing but bow lower towards her, simply stating that to her that in his eyes, she was no less beautiful that the day he’d met her. Shaking her head, Ruby beamed up at her impossible man. Laughing at the sweetness of his words.

Ruby let her perfectly manicured hand fall into his outstretched, calloused one and brought herself up close to him once more.  
Strong arms enveloped her waist. Drawing her ever closer to him until only sequins and cotton separated them. Ruby placed her hands upon his chest, head coming to rest upon it soon after. His heart beat, strong and sure all these years later. There they stayed, swaying in the dim moonlight to the serene sounds of her song. Small kisses were exchanged slowly and without urgency. Pressed onto one another as comfort. Seeking no explanation or validation. For the forgotten lovers, the world was finally at peace again.

However, too soon night became cold. The breeze from the sea piercing through their clothes and sinking into their bodies, reminding them again of how much time had changed them. With one final kiss, the pair separated. Longing looks and soft smiles etched upon their faces with the promise that tomorrow, they would see each other again. Fernando draped the towel over Ruby’s shoulders, attempting to keep the cold from her as they walked reluctantly back up to civilisation.

Upon reaching the now dwindling party, Ruby moved hastily into the receptions foyer. Upon making arrangements for her arrival, Sky had promised to leave her a key behind the desk but with the evenings events she’d yet to check. Rummaging underneath papers and in desk draws, Ruby’s search proved useless. Frustrated she turned to the man standing behind her. Arms folded and brows scrunched in confusion. A small pout playing upon her lips.

“Sky said he’d leave me a key. Unless I’m blind, I’m not seeing any key.” Ruby stood sulking for a moment, the pain of her shoes starting to set in alongside the jet lag. Sensing his love needed to rest before she raised hellfire, Fernando presented the key from his pocket to her. With his action, Ruby raised her perfectly arched eyebrow in question of the gesture, daring him to clarify.

“Before you think anything Mi Amor, Sophie gave me a room in the hotel for the night to save me walking home after the party. However, in light of circumstances, I would rather you take it.” He calmly explained, placing the ornate key in her hand. Only lingering for a moment.

“And will you be joining me this evening?” Ruby questioned, her eyes sparkling with the possibility.

“Another night Mi Amor. We do not need to rush. For tonight, I would rather you rest.” He moved to leave when Ruby called him back.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him softly but with purpose.  
“If you think I am spending another night without you then obviously, for the first time in my life, I have not made myself clear enough. So …I’ll try again. Come to bed with me.”

With this Fernando’s face lit up. Disbelieving the beautiful creature before him. He guided his love to the room, carefully navigating the corridors in darkness, no longer trying to resist the spell she had over him. That night, Ruby fell asleep in Fernando’s arms. Her back pressed tight to his front. Whispered promises of love carrying them off to an idyllic slumber ,unaware of the perfect storm building on the horizon.

Upon awakening in the island paradise, Ruby found herself bathed in the morning light of Kalahari. It’s power radiating through the curtains they’d left open, all too eager to be wrapped up in each other again. Fernando was still sleeping peacefully beside her, his soft snores echoing through the otherwise silent room. She knew that today, there was many a painful conversation to be had and unfortunately for the slumbering man beside her, that must begin with her Granddaughter. The one that most certainly did not yet trust her.

Dragging herself from his warm embrace, Ruby redressed herself, quickly realising that her luggage was most likely still on the patio of the hotel. Deciding to forgo the embellished top she’d worn the night before, she pulled her wide, white trousers back onto her slim figure and stole his shirt that hung over the nearby chair. After brushing through her hair with her fingers and washing her face in the room’s sink, Ruby began admiring her reflection in the wardrobes small mirror. Tucking Fernando’s shirt into her trouser, she smiled at the smell of him that enveloped her. Still as comforting as it ever was. Once satisfied with her appearance, Ruby began to make her way into the main of the hotel. Desperately trying to navigate her way back.

It seemed mornings started early on the island. The bustle of workers moving quickly overtook the mornings peace. All trying to accommodate the large crowd that had been drawn the night previously. Ruby attempted to hide from their gaze, afraid that they knew where, or rather who, she’d spent the night with. Not that it was any of their business anyway but Ruby Sheridan was a private person, at least about him.

Upon finally making it to the front desk, she saw her luggage stacked neatly by the desk. It’s blinding quantities almost overtaking the small walk way. It seemed her Granddaughter had thought to do her this small curtesy at least, even if she still didn’t trust her intentions. This slight favour brought hope to Ruby that maybe one day, she could be allowed to be the Grandmother to Sophie deserved, but first she needed to find her.  
After a period of being bounced around by staff members across seemingly the entire hotel, Ruby found her Granddaughter sat on the balcony of the restaurant, enjoying a late breakfast. Coming to sit opposite the now grown woman, Ruby steeled herself for a conversation that was to be anything but pleasant.

“You’re still here.” Sophie’s voice carried a harsher tone than the night previous.

“Where else would I be?” Ruby answered coolly, trying not to let her Granddaughter see how much of an effect her hostile front had upon her.

Staring at her Grandmother’s face for a moment, Sophie averted her gaze back out to the balconies view. “I just meant it’s not exactly like you to stick around. Not for us at least.”

The sharp cut of her words was not lost on Ruby. It was clear it was going to take far more than showing up to win Sophie over, not that she’d expect anything less of a Sheridan woman.

Motioning the waiter over, Ruby ordered a coffee and fruit bowl. Clearly indicating to the blonde that they were going to have the conversation whether she wished to or not. Resting back on the wooden chair, Ruby waited for her Granddaughter to speak, knowing that she had most likely a lifetime of feelings and questions to vent.

It didn’t take long for Sophie to crack. Years of anger burst forth from her normally mild mannered demeanour. Insulting her choices as a mother and by extension, a Grandmother. Caring little that her staff had begun to listen in to the morning’s melodrama. Ruby shifted uncomfortably, not enjoying such an audience for this particular conversation.  
However, the pain and uncertainty hidden behind her granddaughters rage made her stay. They needed to clear the mess made a generation ago now. No longer would she allow Sophie to think it was due to her that Ruby lost her daughter. Donna may not want anything to do with her anymore but she would be damned not to try with Sophie. Glaring wickedly at the staff until they had the good sense to disperse, Ruby turned her attention to the blonde. Finally ready to answer her.

“You had nothing to do with what happened between Donna and I” Ruby began, still not entirely sure how best to explain the complex mother, daughter relationship that existed between them.

“Donna was like me when she was younger. Strong, independent. A real force to be reckoned with. But she was always her father's daughter. Her heart. Her compassion. Her smile. When she was younger it was easier. Back in the day, your mother loved to be on the road with me. Even called herself my personal backup dancer. I was forever finding her draped in my outfits hiding in the wardrobe. Glitter heels and all. Everything was perfect. Completely perfect.” Ruby paused, smiling at the memories of a young Donna that she’d held onto before her face fell.

“Everything changed as she grew. Donna started pulling away, no longer satisfied with the life I’d chosen for us. She wanted stability. A home. A father. We fought continuously over it but I couldn’t give it her. You have to understand, I’d been singing since I was 17. It’s all I knew how to do. So after another one of our particularly volatile fights, Donna said she rather I sent her away than to continue forcing her to live with me. So I did as she asked. To a boarding school in California while I was out on the road. Believe me, I never intended to be gone for as long as I was and I really thought I was doing what she wanted.” Taking a breath, Ruby adverted her eyes away from her only grandchild, unable to see the disgust in them once she’d finished her tale.

“Whilst she was there, I started to gain more of a following. Time from there seemed to slip away from me. Months became years in a flash. When I finally came back, she was gone. Grown up and wanting nothing to do with me. I still remember her packing her bags for college, not even telling me where she was going.”

Sophie observed her Grandmother for a moment, unsure as how best to proceed in the conversation. After all, she’d only met the woman a handful of time before today. It wasn’t like they were close and this was probably the first actual conversation they’d had. Struggling to be sensitive, Sophie blurted out what she was thinking.  
“Why did you send her away? All she wanted was to have have you around for her. Why couldn’t you see that?”

Ruby met her eye, not missing the tears building with every passing second.

“I thought I was doing right by her Sophie. I thought by giving her what she wanted, she’d be happy but she just ended up resenting me more for it. Ruby Sheridan. _The woman that chose her career over her own daughter_. I know what the other mother’s thought of me, don’t you worry.”

 

“My own included” Sophie thought to herself.  
Ruby could see her granddaughter looking uncomfortable before her. Pulling her hand back and onto her lap. Fiddling with the sides of her dress just as her mother did when she was thinking too much about something.

Just as Ruby was about to push Sophie on her private musings, Ruby’s breakfast arrived, buying Sophie a few moments safety. After fixing her coffee to her very particular taste and drizzling honey over her fruit bowl, Ruby asked the questioned that had been burning inside since her arrival.

“Sophie, where is my daughter? Where’s Donna?”


	2. The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who had read, given kudos, and commented on the story so far. It really does mean a lot. I love this couple and I hope that I am doing them justice. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I try to proof read my work but sometimes I miss things. Let me know if you enjoy the chapter, I've currently got plans for another 6 chapters so far.

Present Day Kalokairi

Sophie sat there in the warm morning light, completely frozen. Of course her mother wouldn’t of told her Grandmother of her condition. Then again, no one would have guessed Ruby would’ve cared enough to ask how they were doing, let alone fly across the world to see them. For the first time since their re-meeting, Sophie had no idea what to say to the woman still frantically searching her face. Looking all the more worried as the silence between them grew with each passing second.

“Sophie, where is Donna. Why haven’t I seen her?” The tension is Ruby’s voice was obvious. It was quickly apparent that she’d realised her Granddaughter was keeping something important from her.

Going to open her mouth, Sophie willed words to come forth but could only make a strangled sound before bursting into tears. Huge sobs that racked her small frame. Ruby sat motionless, not knowing how to console the Granddaughter she barely knew or hoe to ignore the weighted feeling dragging on her heart. She wanted nothing more than to wrap the girl up in her embrace and comfort her the way she deserved but, it had been years since she’d done such a thing. Her body screamed for her to move…do anything to ease the pain her Granddaughter was feeling. However, it seemed highly unlikely that Sophie would even let her that close. It was very different thing to hug her after a performance than to console her when she was breaking. So she sat. Rooted to the spot as though she were made of stone. Praying that she was doing right by Sophie in that moment.

Eventually, the younger woman began to calm herself. Erratic breaths calmed but the tears still remained swimming her piercing blue eyes. Threatening to spill over once more as she finally found her voice.

“Mom’s sick. We… we don’t know how much time she has left. I really thought she’d told you.”

And just like that, Ruby world shattered around her. She felt herself falling off a cliff though she’d not moved from the spot she was sitting in. How could her baby girl be so ill? How could she have not known? Questions span around inside her head at such an alarming rate that her body couldn’t keep up. Ruby was lost within her own world of torment inside the walls of an idyllic paradise her family had built. Time stopped for her as she battled internally.. She couldn’t feel Sophie move to beside her, still couldn’t react to the news she discovered. It was as though she was at war with herself. Completely unable to accept the facts she just heard. A pounding grew in her head, whether it was her thoughts or her heart, Ruby did not know. Everything became distorted through the tears that were now freely rolling down her face, leaving marks upon the table cloth as it was her turn to feel the pain of this event.

Just as she felt herself giving into the pounding feeling in her head, Ruby finally felt the arms surround her petite figure. Drawing her into a somehow familiar embrace. How long they stayed there, Ruby sat rigid, Sophie’s arms encircled around her, she could not tell. For that moment, Sophie kept her anchored to consciousness and not for the first time, Ruby was eternally thankful for the family she’d been given.

Realising that her Grandmother couldn’t hear her, Sophie had moved around the table to her. Yesterday the idea of consoling this estranged family member would have made her laugh but now, it was clear that news of Donna had broken her. No matter how close or how many times Sophie tried to get Ruby’s attention, nothing seemed to penetrate through the stoic shell. Only seeing the infamous woman crying openly before her, did Sophie allow herself to accept that maybe there really was more between her mother and grandmother than she’d previously thought.

After realising that Ruby had gone into shock over the news, Sophie knew she needed to get them both out of there quick. There was no way of knowing what her Grandmother could do whilst she was in this state and Sophie would rather have some privacy when she found out. Guiding her back to the room she knew Ruby had spent the night previous in, Sophie tried her hardest not to alert anyone to her Grandmothers current condition. However, the thought of going to a room where her manager and grandmother had spent still sent her head into a frenzy so she tried not to focus on that too much. As Sophie used to master key to open the door, Fernando was no longer there luckily. It was late enough in the day that he’d gone to tend to the hotel. Small miracles and all.

Sophie guided Ruby back over to the unmade bed and sat her down upon it. Coming to sit beside her, Sophie apprehensively tucked her legs under herself, not knowing how to help. For a while longer she continued trying to talk to her Grandmother, hoping that her words would make it into her trance but to not avail.

Another idea came into Sophie’s head, something that her mother had done for her when the voices got too much for her but, would it even work with Ruby? Would it just make it worse? Disbelieving what she was about to do but completely out of any other ideas, she took her grandmothers hand in hers. Making sure to keep them in a firm grip, Sophie began to sing the song her mother had when she was young.

_Chiquitita tell me what’s wrong_   
_You’re enchained by your own sorrow_   
_In your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow_   
_How I hate to see you like this_   
_There is no way you can deny it_   
_I can see that you’re oh so sad so quiet._

Sophie felt her Grandmother squeeze her hand as though she could finally hear her, and so she continued. Fuelled by the notion that this may actually be working.

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_   
_I’m a shoulder you can cry on_   
_Your best friend, I’m the one you must rely on_   
_You were always sure of yourself_   
_Now I see you’ve broken a feather_   
_I hope we can patch it up together._

 

Ruby finally turned to slowly look at Sophie, disbelieving the melody she was hearing. It had been so long since she’d sung the same song to her young daughter, back when everything was far simpler than it now was. It was enough to break through the disbelief and bring her back to complete reality. The reality that he daughter was dying, and that she’d known nothing of it but that there was another soul with her that was experiencing the same pain.

Lifting one hand that was still clasped within Sophie’s, Ruby moved a stray piece of hair from her Granddaughter’s face before cradling it. Running her thumb over the softness she found there. She really was so much like her mother and Ruby hoped she knew that. It wounded her that she’d not seen this remarkable young woman grow up but she knew she had only herself to blame at the end of the day. She had just never been good enough for them both.

Embarrassed by the vulnerability she’d let her Granddaughter see, Ruby removed her hand away and walked away from Sophie. Coming to rest by the windowsill overlooking the ocean. Her head back in reality but still pounding.

Although her tears had momentarily halted, her heart was in more distress than she’d ever previously experienced. She desperately craved to know why Donna was sick. How long she had been and why she hadn’t told her but right now she just needed to see her. Not for many years had she felt the intense need for her child that she was currently experiencing. That deep, wrenching feeling in her soul to once be by her side and never leave. But how could Donna have not told her? Was she really that bad of a mother?

Knowing that none of the questions would be answered unless she actually spoke to her daughter, Ruby moved to speak once more to her Granddaughter.

“Where is your mother Sophie? I need to see her.” Her voice cracked unpleasantly with the hidden weight of her words.

“She’s on the mainland. The hospitals there are better equipped to look after her.” Sophie solemnly responded.

“You can go and visit her later in the week.”

“Later in the week! I want to see my daughter now Sophie!” Ruby exclaimed, shocked by the news that not only was her daughter ill, but that she would have to wait to see her.

“She’ll need time to process you being here. I don’t want to upset her and for whatever reason Grandma, she didn’t want to tell you. So for now, do right by her and wait.”

Sophie was resolute in her words. Leaving no room for any misinterpretation. Ruby was ready to fight her on this until she listen to what Sophie was saying. As much as it hurt her, Ruby was no longer a part of the life Donna had built for herself 25 years ago. It she was totally honest with herself, it was far longer than even that. She couldn’t fight Sophie on this.

The 2 woman locked eyes, both with equal passion and fire before Ruby slightly nodded. Agreeing to Sophie terms, taking everything within her to not rage fire on earth until she could see her daughter again. But once again, Ruby understood why Sophie was protective of her mother, she just wished it wasn’t her that Donna needed to be protected from.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Ruby drew into herself. Desperately trying to figure out how she was to remain sane knowing her daughter was so close yet so far from her whilst she was struggling. Sophie must have seen the elder woman’s shift. She began to talk about the woman they both loved and worried for. Hoping it would ease some of the pain if her Grandmother could at least talk about Donna rather than get lost in her own head again.  
“What was she like, you know, when she was young?”

Ruby took a deep breath a pinched in-between her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling once more as she spoke of her daughter. It was important for Sophie to have this conversation with her but that was still not going to make it any easier. All things considered.

“You’re mother Sophie, was always going to be a formidable woman. I knew that from the moment I realised I was pregnant with her. When she was little, she had this amazing gift to make the whole room light up with her smile. Mind you, she wasn’t shy about expressing herself when she was upset either. The trait of all Sheridan women I’ve been told.”

Ruby smiled over at her Granddaughter, trying not to upset her further with her meltdown.

“When Donna was about 4, I had to take her to my mother’s house in Malibu. I couldn’t afford a place myself and Donna was still so young.” Sophie sat on the bed, eyes eagerly awaiting the rest of the tale.

“So..” she continued “ we moved in with my mother. She was a spiteful woman, resented that I kept my daughter Thought it was the stupidest decision a woman like me could make.  
I lost track how many times we fought over her, but no matter how awful my mother made me feel about my decisions, once I saw Donna’s beautiful little face nothing else mattered. She made me happier than all the accolades in the world.  
I knew we didn’t stay there long, I didn’t want Donna to ever feel she wasn’t wanted so I began taking gigs that kept us moving. In the beginning, Donna loved it. Every day a new city with interesting things to see and do. When she got a bit older, I began bringing her on stage with me and…she shone. Her blonde curls jumping around under the stage lights. It really was a dream.  
But as you know, Donna grew tired of that life and of me which leads today’s events.”

Ruby had grown solemn by the end of her story but Sophie had so many questions. It seemed that with every new tale her grandmother told, she realised how little she knew of the woman that had become her mother before she became, well her mother. When Sophie had asked in the past, Donna was always very fleeting in her answers but now, Sophie may get to finally know.

“My Mom…she never really spoke of you. Up until yesterday all I knew was that you were a famous singer and that you disowned her when she became pregnant.”

“Well that’s only half-true little girl. There’s a little more to it than that.”

“What else? Why did you leave her? Leave us?”

Sophie’s questions, though not unexpected, where still difficult for Ruby to answer. There wasn’t a day she hadn’t wished she could have made a different decision but then pride or fear stopped her from correcting her mistake. And so, Ruby worded her response very carefully.

“When your mother told me that she was pregnant, I’ll admit that I was upset. I thought I’d failed her. She was barely 22, living in a different country with no support and to finish it off, didn’t even know who the father was. You can see how that would be a lot to process over the phone after not hearing from her for months.”

Sophie narrowed her eyes, not entirely sure where her Grandmother was going with this but captivated never the less.

“I told her to come home. She wasn’t ready to be a mother, she was still a child herself! I could have helped her or found people to. After she refused, we both got mad. Too stubborn for our own good I guess. That’s when I told her that if she wouldn’t do the smart thing and come back then, she shouldn’t bother doing it in the future.” Ruby felt shameful retelling this story now, especially to her Granddaughter.

Sophie took in her Grandmother’s words for a moment. Seeing how the fitted in with her mother’s tale but somehow changed it completely.

“So it was my fault then. Why you cut her out.” Sophie looked confused, as though the tale could still confirm what she’d always thought. However, Ruby was quick to refute this.

“Sophie, no. The problems between your mother and I existed because I let her go without a fight. Then I was too proud make it right. I always thought she’d come back one day, but she never did and now I can quite clearly see, never intended to.”

Although she still wasn’t satisfied with her grandmother’s answer, Sophie had the good sense not to push her any further on the matter. The signs of strain were showing on Ruby. The sparkle had gone from her eye and her body seemed weighted down to the ground. It was the first time Sophie had ever seen the real woman behind the façade. The one that did feel pain and guilt same as everyone else. It humanised this figure that for so long seemed monstrous. However now, in the new light of day, she was no more than a woman with many walls around herself. Although in Ruby’s case, they were walls of diamond jewellery and designers pantsuits but that wasn’t exactly surprising.

Sophie began to make a move for the door, the mornings events leaving her drained, only stopping when she heard her Grandmothers voice.

“You know Soph, that song you sung me. I wrote it for your mother. I used to sing it to her whenever she was upset. I’m glad that even if I wasn’t here, she allowed a part of me to be with you. Even if it was just some old lyrics and a pretty melody.”

Sophie spun towards her Grandmother, looking for any hint of a lie but found nothing, Only a hidden smile by a woman that continued to surprise her. Ruby really wasn’t lying when she said that Sophie didn’t know everything that happened between the two women. Somehow, Ruby had always been there even if her mother had never mentioned this to her. Before she felt the urge grow to ask her Grandmother anymore questions, Sophie opened the oak door and began to step through. Though not before she left the woman inside with something to think on herself.

“Here, family means commitment, You can’t run away again if things get hard and they’re only going to get harder from here.”

Ruby nodded in acknowledgment. Happy that Sophie was giving her any chance to be a part of their lives, no matter how many conditions applied.

“That extends also to Senior Cienfuegos. I don’t know what happened between you in the past but I know her cares for you. He’s a good man Grandma, please don’t hurt him.”

With this final thought, Sophie disappeared into the hallways, leaving behind a thoroughly confounded Ruby to simmer with her thoughts.

Elsewhere in the hotel, Fernando was trying to go about his normal work day but was finding himself more distracted than usual. The love of his life was here, on this island with him. It still seemed like a dream to him. When he’d awoken to find himself alone in the beautiful hotel room, he’d nearly believed the whole thing to have been nothing more than his wishful heart playing cruel tricks. However, the subtle scent of her perfume was still hanging in the air and to the sheets they had been wrapped in the night previous. Rolling over, Fernando pressed his face into her pillow, never wanted to forget anything about the woman that had forever captured his heart.

Looking at the clock on the side, it was a little after 10. His shift didn’t start until 12 so he still had some time. Rising from the bed, he made his way into the bathroom, letting the warm water run over him. Memoires of the night before, dancing on the beach and soft caress may have made him move slower than usual but Fernando just couldn’t find it within him to care at all. Having Ruby back in his life, even for one night was far more than he could’ve ever have envisioned. It was as though, from the moment he saw her up on the balcony, he could finally breathe once again. Never again could he let that feeling go away now he realised how numbed he’d been since she’d left. Ruby had always been it for him and Fernando was positive that would never change. The two of them were fated, and now they finally had the chance to capture what they’d missed…time.

Turning the tap off and wrapping a towel around his waist, Fernando made his way back into the bedroom. His clothes were still scattered around from…previous activities that had taken place in the early hours of the morning. Making his way around, Fernando tried his best to round up the discarded items. Trousers in the far corner, dangling off the dresser, vest that had been thrown behind the headboard, socks on opposite sides of the room. It was nice to know that the years spent apart hadn’t made them any less passionate. Though he still couldn’t find the shirt she’d practically ripped off him. That was until Fernando spotted Ruby’s metallic sleeves sparkling from underneath the covers and it suddenly made sense to him.

Of course she’d taken it, Fernando quietly chuckled to himself. She always had a habit of wearing his shirts the morning after an impromptu night. Said it kept him close even when they were apart. It warmed his heart to know that she’d still done it now, just like old times. Gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, last night was only the start of them.

Taking a clean shirt out of the bag in the wardrobe, Fernando gave himself the once over before making his way down to the front desk. It was past 11 now and there was never anything wrong with starting work a little early, especially with the hotel being as busy as it was. No doubt they’d be countless guests that would need help not to mention the mountain of his own responsibilities he’d need to get through.

His walk back through the hotel was pleasant, he made a note that the 3rd corridor would need housekeeping’s touch. It appeared someone had been down for an early swim and forgotten to bring a towel and so now they had mini splash pool on the floor. Employees and guests alike warmly greeted him, all mentioning how beautiful the night before had been. A few bolder members even attempting to find out who the woman in his arms was, though Fernando would need to have a conversation with Ruby before he could start declaring things. For him personally, he wanted nothing more than to tell everyone that he was with the love of his life. That the magnificent woman he’d been kissing had managed to once again find him once again against all odds. However, he also realised that there was 2 of them in this and Ruby was a little more private with her affairs as so he just offered them a coy smile and continued onwards. All in all, the short walk only heightened Fernando’s good mood as he arrived at the front desk.

As per usual, there were many people inside, all milling around waiting for lunch or partners. The sweet sounds of a guitar filtered in nicely, creating a pleasant background environment for all. The bright Kalahari sun was streaming through the open shutters into the foyer, dancing off the white walls. Sophie really did do well with this place, it was paradise on earth. He couldn’t imagine ever wanting to leave again.

Circling around the desk into the office, Fernando logged onto the computer to begin his working day. E-mails needed to be sent, suppliers contacted and finalisation of staff rotas needed to be sent out. The hours passed and he began to make his rounds across the hotel. This was a particular part of his job that Fernando loved. It allowed him to really get to know his staff and have them trust his leadership. Many were mistrustful of him when Donna had first hired him, they’d been used to this being a family run business. But after months of proving that he had their best interests at heart, his fellow employees had become somewhat of a family for him and Fernando couldn’t have been more thrilled at that fact. For too long he’d led a lonely life, even if none of them could take away his heartache, they could maybe ease it.

After checking on housekeeping and landscaping, he changed route and headed for the kitchens, needing to check they were able to keep up with the influx of guests through the restaurant over the lunch run. Upon his arrival, Fernando watched as the usually rambunctious staff fell silent upon his arrival. None wanting to make direct eye contact with the man but the glances at one another gave them away. Something had obviously happened and no one wanted to be the one to tell him. Pausing for a moment, Fernando made his way over the head chef to see if he could find out what had gone in.

“So…” he began, “how is everything going in here? Are we able to keep up with demand?”

The chef answered his question but his gaze remained unusually focused on the pots cooking in front if him. Fernando pressed him slightly.

“Anything, unusual happen in my absence?”

Once again, the chef answered his question. Just a simple no. Nothing more. Realising that this man was obviously not going to be the one to crack, he bid farewell and exited the kitchen, waiting for a waiter to catch. They tended to be the one that knew all the events that went on in the restaurant and kitchens. It didn’t take long for one to walk past.

“Agnetha, sorry to bother you but I was just wondering how lunch went. Were you all okay to handle the crowds.”

“Yes Senior Cienfuegos, lunch went very well. All the guests seemed happy with the service. We had many kind words to the kitchen and some left us tips which was nice. “

“So nothing out of the ordinary that I should know of then? Good” Fernando replied.

The young woman shifted for a second, clearly knowing something but not sure how or whether to say it.

“What is it Agnetha?”

“I don’t know if this is my place Senior, and I apologise if I may overstep any boundaries but Miss Sophie was talking to the woman you were with last night. They were just talking but I would go and check on her. Miss Sophie had to walk her out and I don’t think she was doing very well. Miss Donna was mentioned I think.”

Fernando ran his hand over his face, Sophie had told Ruby about Donna and it seemed she took it hard. He needed to find her, and fast. Thanking the young waitress for her help, he made his way back through the hotel to the room. Hoping this is where Sophie would’ve brought her Grandmother. His heart pounded in his head as he attempted to quickly make his way up without alerting anyone along the way. An easier feat to say that do it appeared. Turning the final corridor, Fernando reached for the keys in his pocket ready to put them straight into the lock.

Pushing open the door, his heart broke as his saw his love asleep on the bed. Tears marks dry upon her face and wrapped up into a tight ball on the covers. He sent a quick text off to Sophie that he was going to take his break, hoping she’d understand why he was here. After she’d replied saying he could take as long as he needed providing his finished up his work later, Fernando went about trying to make things more comfortable for Ruby.

Pulling the blinds behind the bed closed, Fernando toed of his shoes and climbed in behind her. Taking her within his arms and pulling her close to him. Hoping that she wouldn’t mind his boldness. Gently, he pressed a small kiss to her temple and brushed the hair from her face. Pain was clearly etched upon it and not for the first time, Fernando wished he could take it all away with his touch. But if what he suspected was correct, nothing he could ever do would ease the burden upon her. He had known Donna before her illness had really taken a hold but this was her mother. He could never begin to understand how she must feel having her child fighting for her life but unable to help. It was unfathomable to him as he lay in the dark room.

Ruby made small, distressed sounds in her sleep, as though she was haunted even in dreams. He only pulled her closer, relaxing when she finally responded to his touch. Her face becoming less contorted and her body softening as she rolled over to bury herself into him. With every touch she became more peaceful and so he continued, allowing himself to think back on when he first met this remarkable woman, all those years ago in a small club in Mexico.

Mexico 1958

As jobs went in Mexico, this was definitely not the worst Fernando thought to himself. They allowed him to practise his music here when the club was closed, the cheap alcohol they could drink on shift, he was working with his friends, the pay was okay for the he did plus he got tips. But mostly, it was her that kept him happy working here…Ruby Sheridan. The woman with a voice like an angel and a body of complete sin. She was perfect in every way but so far out of his league he may as well be shooting for the moon. She’d begun singing here not long ago and always drew large crowds when she was preforming. When she’d first sung, Fernando lost himself within a trance, completely bewitched by her talent. Even now, only a well place towel whip could often break him out of it, followed by all his mates taunting him mercilessly. But he didn’t care. Ruby Sheridan was completely worth it. If only she had any clue who he was.

It was a regular Friday night in June. All the windows were open, desperately trying to get any air circulating inside. Patrons had begun to filter in quickly as the live portioning of this evening crept ever closer. The band had begun setting up on stage, making sure to tune their instruments and talking amongst themselves. Countless drinks being served and drunk against the bar. The feeling of magic in the air for the evenings endless possibilities.

However, Fernando could not enjoy the evenings rush as he was currently being dragged backstage towards the band, guitar in hand . It seemed the lead guitarist had indulged himself a little too well at the bar and he need to fill in. Fernando was terrified. Though he’d played for years, never had he played to such a large audience, and with such little practise alongside the other musicians. Plus, it didn’t help that tonight, he would be accompanying her. The woman he’d fallen in love with without ever actually speaking to. He just knew this was going to be a long night if he didn’t pull himself together, and quickly.

The drummer passed him the spare set list, allowing Fernando a few moments to familiarise himself with the numbers he’d soon have to perform. However, Fernando needed no such thing. He’d already learnt all her songs. Spent his private moments recreating them, imagine that she was there singing beside him. Not that he was going to tell them that so he politely took the set list and walked over to his spot. Trying to calm himself before they had to start.

Moments passed and he got the queue to begin the opening number of the set from the stage manager. Taking a deep breath and praying to whatever forces were out there, he began to play. Allowing his fingers to glide over the familiar melody for a few bars before the band kicked in.

Wild applause erupted as Ruby Sheridan appeared on stage next to him. Her long, dark hair brushed out down her back. Her figure hugged perfectly in a golden sequined dress that dazzled like the stars above under the stage lights. Fernando’s whole world became only her when she began to sing. He let himself be lost in the music and focusing on nothing but her. Time seemed irrelevant in that moment, both moving too fast and slow all at once. He knew that from this moment on, he would never forget this beautiful woman before him. How could he ever?

Songs fell into quick succession, each one somehow more dazzling than the last. She’d begun dancing around the stage, giving everything into her performance and clearly loving every minute. The crowd responded in turn, the whole club now in full motion to the beat. It amazed Fernando that he was a part of this moment. Truth be told, he never wanted it to end. Could have spent the rest of his existence in it and never had wanted anymore. Just her, him and the music.

However, all things must end. After taking her final bow, Ruby made her way off stage and the curtain closed over the front. Fernando sat there for a moment, still euphoric with the evenings performance. Members of the band came over to congratulate and thank him for stepping in and he responded in turn.

After a while he began to pack up his stuff up and move backstage, needing to get back to his actual job. As he stashed his guitar back in a disused storage room, he heard her voice from behind him and his heart leapt at the realisation.

“You saved my show. Thanks. I’m not sure what we would have done if you hadn’t been here. ”

Fernando spun around, smile plastered on his face once her could see her clearly in all her bedazzled glory.

“It was my pleasure Senorita, I’m just happy I could help tonight. It would have been a great shame not to hear you sing.

Ruby blushed slightly, brushing a stray piece of her hair back over her shoulder with her hand. Smiling beautifully at him whilst she did.

“Thank you, it’s very sweet of you to say but you don’t need to. I realise I have quite a… different voice to other women. Just you stepping up and playing is kindness enough.”

Fernando felt a moment of bravery with her vulnerability and so took her delicate hand and placed a brief kiss upon it. Wishing for her to see this as charming rather than creepy.  
“I wouldn’t have learnt any other woman’s songs unless she could sing as beautifully as you every night and that’s the truth.” He was honest in his words, fixing her with an earnest gaze that they both held for a brief moment.

Ruby was left incoherent, never had a man made her feel this way about herself in so few words. She attempted to align her thoughts to say something cute back but before she could, the man opposite her was called back to work. Leaving her standing alone, heart pounding madly in the hallway. This one was going to break her completely, forever changing her life, she just knew it and yet…she couldn’t wait to fall.


	3. All Because Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have a flashback as I've had to split up. I realised i was only halfway through and was already over 5000 words so instead of keeping people waiting I just halved it. It gets a little angsty but there's fluff too, I just have to write i balanced otherwise there's no story so hang in there. Chances are the story is going to get more angsty the further in we go. Thank you for everyone commenting and enjoying this story, I'm having a great time writing it so the fact that even one person is enjoying means a lot. Please keep commenting because I like to hear from you and I will try to continue replying to everyone. Okay, without further ados, here's the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, editing is not my strongest skill. :)

Kalokairi- Present Day

 

Ruby was roused from her sleep by the soft touches upon her skin. The familiar patterns allowed her mind to momentarily forget it’s earlier burdens and just exist in the beautiful moment that was currently happening.

 

His hands was tracing delicate patterns continuously over her arms, creating a sense of peace within the dark room. Breath was serene and controlled. It was clear that he had been here beside her for a while, though why she did not know. Until she remembered the morning she’d just endured. Flashes of past and present pain came back to the forefront, giving no notice in their brutality.

 

Ruby turned her head further into his chest, not allowing him to see the tears beginning to fall.

 

“I know you are awake Mi Amor. Please talk to me.”

 

Fernando’s voice was soft. His worry though, remained clear within it. Realising that she would need more coaxing before she was ready to share with him, Fernando continued.

 

“I am so sorry my love. If I had of known…I would have told you myself rather than let you be ambushed. Please let me help you, however you need me just let me help you. You don’t have to be strong anymore Mi Amor but please talk to me.”

 

Delicate hands fisted his shirt, scrunching the fabric within them. Her quiet sobs grew louder, shaking her body with their force. Fernando tightened his arms around her, gently rocking whilst placing small kisses to her head that still remained buried from him.

 

Fernando was lost. For the first time, he truly did not know how to help the woman he’d lost. How could one ever ease the pain of a child dying, even if that child was somewhat estranged? He still couldn’t even fathom the pain the woman in his arms must be feeling. So he just held her, tried not to notice how she desperately clung upon him. For in that moment, that was all he could do for her.

 

Sobs gradually became less and Ruby allowed Fernando to finally lift her head from his chest. Freely showing him the broken woman that she currently was. No longer having the strength to pretend she didn’t need someone to support her. Ruby lay there beside him, completely raw and open. Unsure of how he would react.

 

To her surprise, Fernando did nothing but wipe the tears from her face and gently press his lips to hers in silent solidarity . Requesting nothing more that was she was freely giving him. The very notion acted as a balm to Ruby’s bleeding heart, not taking away from the ache it emitted but making it easier to endure. Easier to voice the demons in her head at least.

 

“She’s dying. Donna’s dying and I didn’t know. How could I not know?” Ruby barely kept her voice steady whilst admitting her innermost thoughts.

 

“I know I haven’t been a good mother these past years, but how could she not tell me about this. What if I’d come and she’d already gone? What if I never got to see my baby girl again?”

 

Fernando could see his love once again being dragged into a never ending pit of despair and so tried his best to comfort Ruby before things went south completely.

“It doesn’t matter what has happened in the past because you can’t change that now, you can only learn from it. Just like it doesn’t matter what would have happened if you hadn’t of come in time because you did. Your daughter is still alive. It’s not too late Mi Amor. You have a chance, you just have to be brave enough now to take it.”

 

Locking onto his eyes, Ruby couldn’t find the words to express how much she apricated him being here with her now. It had been years and she had left. He had no obligation to her anymore and yet…here he still was. Same as before, trying to help her navigate the dark corners of her mind with such tenderness that she couldn’t help feeling his words. Regardless of how much she actually believed them when she was alone.

 

Resting her forehead against his, Ruby allowed herself a few more moments of hidden vulnerability. Drawing strength from his presence away from the prying eyes of her granddaughter any other person that  didn’t exist within this moment.  She felt their heartbeats fall in sync with one another. The steady beat proving that there was still time to rectify past mistakes. Hopefully including Ruby’s greatest of ever letting her daughter go. All she had to do was follow his advice and not be afraid.

 

The erratic buzzing of his phone broke into their secluded world. Shattering the vision around them. Fernando apologised as he reached for it, immediately answering it once he saw the name on the front.

 

“Sophie? What can I do for you…They did what? I only checked that this morning. Yes I am still with her. Yes, she’s doing much better. Okay, I’ll be right down.”

 

He hung up the phone and turned back towards Ruby who had now come to sit up against the headboard.

 

“I’m sorry Mi Amor but it seems something has come up that I have to deal with. I hate to leave you like this but…”

 

“But my Granddaughter needs you.” She replied with a weak smile.

 

“Go. I’ll be fine. Really. I need some time to myself. Today has been quite the rollercoaster and we’re not even halfway through yet.”

 

“Are you sure Mi Amor, I can find someone else to go I’m sure.” Fernando’s tone was concerned. Ruby could feel the apprehension he had over leaving her.

 

“I promise that if I need you, I will find you. But I will be fine. Go help my Sophie. Sheridan women don’t like to be kept waiting long.”

 

“Now that I do know.” Fernando winked at Ruby as she kissed him goodbye, promising once again to find him if anything were to happen during his absence.

 

Once Fernando had left, Ruby took herself off to the bathroom. Just because she felt like crap didn’t mean she had to look like it too.

The hot shower revitalised her body but still her eyes held the demons she was battling. Today was definitely going to be a sunglasses day. Or at least until she finally got her luggage moved to a room. Actually she probably should get on that. As much as Ruby loved wearing Fernando’s shirts, they weren’t exactly dinner worthy…at least not without her encrusted Louboutin’s and leather skinny jeans.

 

After blow drying her hair into an acceptable style and placing her sunglasses upon her face, Ruby made her way back down to the lobby to reclaim her bags. How she wished she’d stayed in the room.

 

The lobby was in chaos. It seemed that not only was the restaurant already fully booked for dinner leaving a mass of guests irritated, but the band that was here yesterday had already left meaning there was no one to entertain the guests for the evening show.

 

Ruby could see Sophie running backwards and forwards through the room, desperately trying to appease and apologise but getting nowhere. It seemed that no one was willing to vacate the hotel tonight for food even though the town wasn’t too far of a walk. Ruby watched from the corner as Sophie was only getting more flustered by rude guests that kept complaining to her.

 

Deciding that she’d had enough of this particular scene, Ruby went about finishing it. Standing next to her Granddaughter, she hoped Sophie wouldn’t be too pissed by what she was going to do next.

 

“Excuse me! Excuse me, everyone can I have your attention for one moment please. We are aware of this evenings booking issues and are working on rectifying the situation. Whilst we are doing this can you all please vacate the reception area unless you have an issue relating to your rooms or the hotel’s services. There has been a fresh tray of mimosas prepared on the beachfront for your enjoyment. Thank you, we will have this problem sorted shortly.”

 

Although the hotels guests still didn’t look pleased at the outcome, they began to drain from the room down towards the beach, leaving only Sophie and Ruby standing by the desk.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I’m sorry Soph but everything was escalating and…”

 

“No, what I mean is how did you do that? I’ve been trying for the last hour but no one would listen to me.”

 

Ruby gave her granddaughter a knowing look before she continued.

 

“You know Soph, a little fear can go a long way when correctly channelled. You’d be amazed at what a defiant woman can achieve when she’s done playing nice. It’s all about commanding the rooms attention. Don’t worry, I can teach you.”

 

Sophie laughed at her Grandmother’s words, disbelieving that this enigma had just saved her from a riot in her own hotel over the dinner service.

 

“Look, I may have brought you some time but you’ve still got to come up with a plan kid. You need space and another act.”

 

Sophie brought her hands to her face, clearly stressed from the event. It seemed that there was never a dull day at the Hotel Bella Donna. Ruby could see the thought process of her granddaughter as she was pacing against the wooden floors.

 

“If we use the spare furniture, we may have enough room in the courtyard. But, then we’d need to fully clean up from yesterday in time. Plus, we’d need to work out how to get the staff back and forth quickly without any problems. But then we still haven’t got an act for either places and what’s dinner without a show?”

 

“Sophie honey, you’re rambling. Just focus on getting everyone seated first. That’s the most important thing. They can always just…talk to each other.”

 

Sophie giggled slightly before she set about calling her staff in and delegating the tasks needed to prep the courtyard in time for evening service. Before the last of them ran off she remember to put in an order to the bar for the tray of mimosas that Ruby had promised the disgruntled guests and for her Grandmother’s bag to finally be removed from the lobby and put into a room.

 

Letting out a huge sigh, Sophie put her hands on her hips, trying to decide if there was anything else she could tackle whilst she was here. After all, they still needed a show.

Maybe she could ask Rosie and Tanya? Then again, they’d always sung backup for her mother. Sophie didn’t even know if they had any of their own songs prepared. And that’s when it hit her. How could she have not thought of this obvious solution straight away.

 

“You could sing Grandma. We could set up on the roof and just amp the sound across the two spaces. It would be perfect. Plus, you already sang here yesterday and no one could stop raving about your performance . Please say you’ll do it?”

 

“Soph, honey. Yesterday was just…instinct. I couldn’t help myself when I saw him but, I’ve not performed properly in years. I’m not sure I even remember my old songs. Certainly not well enough to teach them to anyone.

 

Sophie’s face fell. She understood where her Grandmother was coming from but that didn’t change the fact that her resistance was making things harder for her. True, they didn’t really need a live show but when her Mom had been there, she’d always sung for their guests. Breaking that tradition on their opening week was like failing her legacy but Sophie knew she couldn’t do it herself. Not only was her morning sickness a fresh hell but her responsibilities within the hotel seemed never-ending. Fernando could only do so much when investors and vendors were asking for her personally. Fernando. That was the solution.

 

“Would Senior Cienfuegos know any of your songs? Any at all?”

 

“I…I don’t know. It been years, I mean I don’t even really remember them properly anymore.”

 

“Please just ask him. I need this week to go a perfectly as possible. Mom always managed to have everything sorted…”

 

Both woman froze for a second. Donna being mentioned was a sore subject for them both in widely different respects. Although Sophie has had more time to come to terms, there was no point denying her desperate urge to make her mother proud. Ruby on the other hand wanted any chance to redeem herself in the eyes of her family. Even if that meant preforming a half-baked show to help her Granddaughter.

 

“Okay, I’ll sort something with him. Everything will be fine. You just focus on keeping everything going and I will sort out the entertainment. Just please remember stay calm Soph.”

 

 

Sophie gave her Grandma a puzzled looked before Ruby shoot a look at her stomach and said “ Babies don’t like stress so….”

With that Ruby went off to find Fernando. They would need all the time they could get if they were to pull this off successfully.

 

A while later, Ruby found herself sat next to Fernando in one of the unused rooms within. Ruby had tried to teach him her newer songs but all paled in comparison to when he played their old songs. It was as though his heart poured onto the strings as he played the familiar melodies in a way that he couldn’t with her newer material. So here they were, recreating the songs of their relationship all this time later. Both pretending not to be affected by the new weighting of words or in the way their voices had changed during their time apart. Ruby felt exposed when she sang alongside him. No longer could she hide behind a front because his playing demanded complete honesty from her.

 

More than once, they’d had to stop. Memories becoming too vivid in their minds. However, Ruby did not find herself uncomfortable in this. Rather, it was liberating to express her true emotions through the lyrics. To her, it felt like recapturing her past in the present. As though both timelines were seamlessly interwoven into this very moment with them together again. Doing the very thing that had allowed them to fall in love in the first place. They were both so involved within the moment that neither saw the slim figure glaring in through the window, silently sipping a martini.

 

As the sun began to set, Fernando left Ruby to go and ready herself for the evening. Knowing the woman before him would not go out looking like anything less than perfection in her own eyes. To him, she already was. Though him saying that to her would probably only result in her rolling her eyes and walking away from him after calling him a string of names not to be said in public.

 

Ruby was sat at the vanity in the room she’d finally been able to claim as her own. Makeup was spread across its length alongside an unholy amount of hair products. As she quietly sat there, preparing herself for the evening she continued to sing one of the songs they’d been rehearsing earlier.

 

_Well here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

_We’ve tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we’ve known_

_We’d be back to set things straight_

For that one moment, although the outside world was still a mess, Ruby allowed herself to  feel the happiness she was craving. Although it was still dimmed by her daughter, it was the first time she’d felt anything but turmoil since that first night under the stars. Pulling her diamond encrusted Louboutin’s onto her freshly painted feet, Ruby made her way to her stage for the night. Excitement building at the promise of singing with the man she’d long ago believed lost to her.

 

 

As it turned out, Sophie’s plan was working perfectly. The patio had been cleaned up and reset with rapid speed . The wooden tables set out with beautiful blue throws emborded with small waves and decorated with simple candles and island flowers. All seemed happy with the makeshift addition as the night was a warm as it was still. The stars overhead sparkled in the evening’s festivities and it made Ruby only more proud of the incredible woman her granddaughter had become. It was a feat to pull of an event like this so last minute, let alone when you’re pregnant and it’s your opening week.

 

Ruby had only a brief conversation with Sophie, the girl was run off her feet trying to keep everything together. Ruby outlined the set they were going to preform and then just asked her to point her in the direction of the stage.

 

“Actually Grandma, I…. or rather we, decided it would be better if you preformed up on the balcony again. It has the most room for the equipment and it’s already all set up. You don’t mind do you?”

 

Ruby was taken aback by Sophie genuine concern for her comfort. Maybe she was making some headway with her granddaughter after all. No matter how small it may be. Though one again, she was rattling on trying to make Ruby feel better about the last minute change.

 

“Soph. Soph it’s fine. In fact it’s probably better for me. At least I know where it is.”

 

Trying to ignore the blush creeping onto her face at the thought of her new setting, Ruby hastily left her granddaughter and made her way back over to the balcony. The very same one where she’d first relayed eyes on the man she was still very much in love with. The man that was currently waiting for her once again, guitar in hand as though nothing had changed.

 

Ruby stood for a moment, hidden at the bottom of the staircase by the falling foliage. She always loved to watch him set up, the way his brow creased as he tuned his guitar. Breaking into a small smile when the strings hummed in perfect harmony. How he nervously tried to ready himself to preform, even now. Ruby admired the way his beard had now started greying with age, making him somehow even more attractive to her than when they were young. The cut of his beige suit with a handkerchief perfectly matching the colour of her dress. The sparkle that seemed to have remained within his eyes each time he saw her. Ruby could scarcely believe that this man before her could have lived a life of such pain and longing. A life when his light was so dimmed that those around him didn’t know of it’s true power. It hurt her to know that she was the reason for it, but it still didn’t change her mind. Even with all that had happened, she knew she had to of left when she did. Life would have been too dangerous for them there. But standing here now, Ruby couldn’t help but wish that she’d somehow been able to have kept this man by her side.

 

As though he could feel her nearby, Fernando turned his head towards her from the balcony and allowed his face to light up when their eyes met. Ruby felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach that she was definitely too old to be feeling, but there was just something about this man. No other could or did ever compare to him. Fernando was it for Ruby and she’d known since they’d met back in Mexico.

 

Tucking her head away, Ruby tried to control the blush of her face at his actions. It was one thing to feel the way she did, it was an entirely different conversation for him to realise it. Things were still new between them and neither had decided on where they stood presently and now what not the time for that conversation. Especially not considering the few bomb shells she had hidden in her past from him. There was a rather large chance he’d want nothing to do with her once he found out who she’d become. What she’d done. So Ruby just stood for a moment, allowing herself to feel the peace of the island before taking her spot alongside him. Her floor length, golden silk gown trailing behind her as she moved.

 

The performance went along without a hitch. True they were not as practised as she would’ve liked but there was something authentic about it. The songs they’d chosen had written by them together and it showed. They easily slipped back into their harmonies and timings with relatively few trip ups. Not bad for a hurried rehearsals and 40 years of keeping such songs locked away both in her mind and in her cupboard.

 

From what they could see it seemed as though dinner was going smoothly as well. Guests and staff alike enjoying the music and the warm summers night. There was a steady continuum of people passing through and many chose to dance once finished with their food. She could imagine that one day, maybe she could really belong here. For the first time, Ruby understood why Donna had made here home all those years ago.

 

Evening quickly became night and the hotel guests began to clear back to their rooms. Ruby and Fernando had stopped singing once the crowds dissipated, allowing the 2 of them some time alone.

 

This is what had lead them to being sat side by side, bodies nearly touching under the moonlight. Only the sounds of night to accompany their shared time. Delicate touches and glances where exchanged between the pair. Neither knowing how to make the first move both craved. Their fingers inched closer together until they intertwined during a discussion over the islands history. Space remained between them until a cooler wind began to blow and Fernando wrapped him arm around Ruby, bringing her to his side. His hand rubbing her exposed shoulders with the same pattern he had earlier that morning.

 

Ruby looked up at the night sky. Stars twinkled overhead in such strength she felt she’d never encounter. Back in Las Vegas, the lights overtook the sky. Massive buildings with neon’s drenching the desert in their artificial glow. She wasn’t even sure of when the last time she’d been able to sit and enjoy such a view. Ruby was so entranced by the night sky, naming the different constellations that she completely missed the look Fernando was giving her.

 

 

It was one of pure love and adoration. He watched as her face shone as she begun to explain the view overhead. Watched as her actions became more expressive with every new addition. Pointing and connecting the dots to explain her point. Was entranced by the slight curl of her lip when she found a new one or the way her nose scrunched up slightly when she couldn’t. She was still as beautiful as ever. Time hadn’t changed that about her in any way. The whiteness of her hair or the lines upon her face did nothing to alter or belittle that fact. Ruby Sheridan was still the most beautiful creature to walk upon this earth. Age be damned. Never had he met another that could capture and command his attention like she could. Now finally, she was back beside him and he was terrified of blowing this second chance he’d been given. So rather than kissing her again like he so desperately wished to, he simply watched her. Emotions laid bare within his eyes as he tried to rally the courage to ask the angel sat before him a simple question.

 

“Ruby, Mi Amor. Would you please do me the honour of joining me for dinner tomorrow night? I don’t have much but I promise to give you a night you deserve. One that we deserve.”

 

Ruby stunned, sucked in a quick breath , her heart and head fighting over the answer. Part of her wanted to accept straight away, but a quiet voice in her head once again reminded her of all the secrets he didn’t know. Shouldn’t he be privy to those before they tried to explore what laid between them?

 

For once, Ruby didn’t know what to say.

 

“I know it is sudden, but it’s also fear it’s too late. I have not loved since you left. Haven’t really been alive. I’m not asking you to marry me Mi Amor, just to give me a chance to know the incredible woman you’ve become. Even if that is no longer as lovers. Whatever is written in my future, I want you to be a part of it. There has not and will never be another for me. You’re it Mi Amor. Always have been.”

 

Ruby’s rationality broke and as she pulled him towards her and sealed their lips with a searing kiss. His hands came up to frame her face, caressing the delicate skin there whilst her arms locked around his neck, anchoring her body to his. The feeling of him so close and open to her sent shivers through Ruby that she wished would never leave. Each time they kissed, it was like fireworks exploding overhead or the sea crashing upon the cliffside. Hearing his words of adoration only increased this feeling tenfold. No longer could she feel anything but the burning desire she had for him in her heart, leading her to whisper “yes” against his lips. With their foreheads pressed together, he brushed a stay tear from her eye, not yet realising the weight of it upon both their lives. Both too blissful for this moment to be tarnished.

 

He gave her one last peck and handed her the address of a small restaurant on the other side of the island with the instructions to meet him there at 7. As he walked away from her to aid the clean-up, he kept stealing a look every few steps. Unbelieving that this woman was giving him another chance. When Ruby had adverted her eyes from his, attempting to hide the colour in her cheeks, Fernando took opportunity to take a photo of the moment he knew he could never forget.

 

Her light hair falling in loose waves over the sides of her face illuminated by the moon above. Perfect lips coated in her name sake with dark, compassionate eyes sparkling in the night. Her sinful body encased in gold. Sleeves falling gracefully from her shoulders. She was a vision that he wished to keep beside him always. Hearing his name shouted, Fernando begrudgingly went back to work below, promising to see her again tomorrow.

 

Realising she was now sat alone up on the balcony, Ruby descended the staircase and headed to the bar. The very notion of dinner with Fernando was sending her head into a tizzy a she needed a strong drink to try and rationalise exactly what she was going to say to him when next they met.

 

Receiving her drink, Ruby only had a few sips before she heard the voice of someone she really didn’t want to deal with right now.

 

 

“Well don’t you seem obscenely happy. Playing house after all this time. And in Donna’s hotel too. Then again, you never were one for subtly.”

 

 

Ruby closed her eyes for a second, cursing that her perfect evening had to finish up with this. She really wasn’t in the mood to be told what an awful mother she was again. She already knew.

 

“What the hell are you still doing here? Ruby asked through gritted teeth.

 

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s not like you ever actually bothered to show up before is it? So why now Ruby? What could possibly be so important to make the great Ruby Sheridan show up to one of our lowly celebrations?”

 

Turning towards the woman of whom was far closer than expected, Ruby could smell the cloud of alcohol swarming her.

 

“You’re drunk Tanya. Go to bed and sleep it off.”

 

Tanya glared at Ruby, hate and resentment clear as day in her eyes. She remained seated, still drinking from her glass, never wavering in her focus. Truth be told, Ruby was not sure how far Tanya would take this, especially not in her current condition. She wasn’t shy to begin with and no longer was she a teenager defending her friend. This would all new ground.

 

Furthermore, unlike Rosie, Tanya had seen first hard the destruction on the Sheridan family. After all, Tanya was there when she’d sent Donna to boarding school and stayed by her side when she’d  moved to England. Tanya had become Donna’s family when Ruby had been removed.

 

Nothing that she could say currently would dissuade the other woman’s rightful feelings towards her. That still didn’t mean that she wanted a drunk woman rattling off her character flaws and defects out in the open of her family’s hotel.

 

“Tanya, please go. Now is not the time, you are upset and drunk. Starting a scene here will not make you feel any better and it will only upset Sophie.”

 

Ruby turned her back and continued sipping her drink, clearly signalling that for her, this conversation was over. Her heart beat just a tad harder as she watched Tanya pull herself up from the chair, swaying slightly in her heels. How long had she been drinking like this? Where was Rosie? Didn’t the two of them come as a package deal now or something?

 

Just as Tanya was about to make her exit ,after spending a little too long trying to figure out which way her room in fact was, she suddenly slammed her hands on the bar table, causing Ruby to jump. The last thing she needed right now was to fight this woman. That surely would lead to nothing good for both of them and she knew how much Tanya meant to both her daughter and granddaughter. However, that did not dissuade the fire building inside her as Tanya leant closer, barely an inch between them. Baiting her to engage with equal fervour.

 

“You don’t deserve them. None of them and one day, they are going to realise that. All you bring is ruin and heartbreak. You’re not capable of anything else so why not do everyone a favour and disappear again for another 20 years. Not like you haven’t done it before.”

 

Her words may have been slurred but they cut with the intended effect. Ruby felt the need to restrain herself once again before she too said something she would regret come morning. Digging her nails into the polished woods, Ruby commanded herself not to retaliate. She had to be the rational one in this moment. That however, did not mean that she was going to let Tanya get away so easily after her remarks. Friend or not, Ruby would not be made out as a villain by a drunk. Taking a moment to think, Ruby chose her next words very carefully. Making sure to hold Tanya’s glare with a withering one of her own.

 

Dropping her voice to no more than a mere whisper, Ruby began her defence. Unwavering in delivery.

 

“Be very careful Tanya and understand something. The only reason you are still standing is because of what you mean to Donna and Sophie. That being said, let’s be very clear about one thing. If you threaten or scorn me again in a place my granddaughter could overhear, we are going to have a problem. They were MY family before they were yours and you don’t want to see what happens if you try and stop that. I am staying and you are going to have to deal with that in whatever way you see best. If I were you, I’d stay as far away from me as you can get because this is your only warning. Out there you may be something but to me, you’re still the same little girl that ran her mouth before thinking. I’m not someone you want as an enemy so don’t push me.”

 

Tanya froze. Ruby could be could see the other woman weighing up the her words before her. Deciding whether or not there was any truth behind them and if she had the nerve to battle on. Just as Tanya appeared to begin saying something, they both heard a call from behind.

 

“Tanya. Tanya honey where are you? We’ve got to be up early tomorrow for paddle boarding. We promised the boys wed be there early. Tanya. Oh bloody hell where are you?”

 

Rosie’s voice carried through the now frosty atmosphere surrounding the two women. Tanya physically sighed, her shoulders sagging at the idea of cutting her confrontation short. Ruby on the other hand couldn’t have been more thrilled. It seemed when Tanya had a few too many there wasn’t a lot of rationality left within her. Ruby heavily doubted brawling with the intoxicated women would leave her in Sophie’s good graces and that was where she needed to be.

 

“Oh there you are. Come on we’ve got to get back to the room. Here we go. 1,2,3 and walk.”

 

Rosie helped her friend towards the hotel, giving a polite smile to Ruby as they went. It was obvious that the smaller woman to also held no affection for her but at least she kept up appearances. Made it easier to navigate somehow.

 

Just as the duo were about to make it to the hotel, Tanya spun around messily and yelled something to Ruby that made her blood run cold.

 

“He’ll find out you know. They always do. And once he does, he’ll want nothing to do with you and your lies anymore.”

 

Rosie pulled her friend back, quietly chastising her before apologising to Ruby hastily. However, the unravelling in Ruby’s head had already begun. What did she know? How did she know it? Did Donna know? Her thoughts began pounding in her head with the endless possibilities of what Tanya had been referring to. Only the comfort of her next 5 drinks did anything to quieten down their internal noise.

 

Once her head finally hit the pillow some time later, did she allow herself to think of the one secret that she’d long fought to hide. The one that could blow everything she’d been trying to reclaim. Sleep came too slowly and tortured. The spinning room and memories saw to that. Visions of the past and future morphed into Ruby’s greatest fear as she slept that night. Never relenting in their attack until the sun rose upon the island.

 

 Awaking the next morning, Ruby knew two things only. One, she needed to talk to her daughter…quickly. Secondly, 5 drinks alone at a bar only makes everything seem even worse in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
